


for eternity, keep staying here (you are my soulmate)

by momobamiyuki



Category: Legacies (TV 2018)
Genre: F/F, and penelope is back!!!, canon way tho, set when penelope is back so on the future??, soulmates will find their way back to each other, they r gay, they r grown and as the quote goes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-12
Updated: 2020-03-12
Packaged: 2021-02-28 17:40:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 936
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23121124
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/momobamiyuki/pseuds/momobamiyuki
Summary: “this is not what i want, this is not what i planned. and i just gotta say, i do not understand-““i’m sorry, are you really quoting high school musical right now?”aka: penelope and josie and late night talks in the rooftop
Relationships: Penelope Park/Josie Saltzman
Comments: 2
Kudos: 105





	for eternity, keep staying here (you are my soulmate)

**Author's Note:**

> this fic is a gift to my great friend mochi!!! i love u and this is for u my girl! and bcs i was on my posie feels

the woods seem prettier at night. 

penelope can hear the rustling of the trees below her. if she strains hard enough, she can almost hear hope and lizzie, bickering for the hundredth time that day. or night.

she kicks her feet against the wall, legs thrown out of the rooftop. it was dangerous but penelope loved the thrill, the only part of her day worth noting.

her lighter takes a try or two to release even the tiniest of sparks.

“just light up damn it,” she mutters, already annoyed. it all ends when the lighter flies from her hands to the darkness of the gardens below her.

penelope feels ready to jump and catch it. she thinks about it for a moment, face calm until she realized she would probably die by the time she reached the ground.

so it's not worth a dying lighter.

“this is not what i want, this is not what i planned. and i just gotta say, i do  _ not  _ understand-“

“i’m sorry, are you  _ really  _ quoting high school musical right now?”

she nearly falls off were it not for warm hands on her shoulders. she however does fall against a pair of legs and when she opens her eyes, she sees josie looking down at her.

“you’re lucky i didn’t fall.”

josie smiles softly as penelope crouches again, pouting when she realizes her smoke had fallen down. 

the girl sits beside her, legs elegantly and carefully thrown off the roof. “i’d have caught you.”

penelope has to admit, the sureness in her words made something turn in her heart. as she stares at josie in silence, her eyes catch the light coming from her hand.

she smirks and gasps in fake surprise. “josie saltzman, are you  _ smoking? _ ”

josie blinks at her, then down at the smoke in her hand and rolls her eyes. penelope nearly misses the blush in her cheeks.

“don’t act so surprised, penelope. you weren’t the only one smoking back-”

penelope doesn’t miss how josie stops mid-sentence.

it was easy to fall back on their old dynamic, a teasing penelope and a blushing josie. she also knows how hard they had avoided each other to not do that.

she simply reaches over. josie doesn’t show any surprise as penelope smokes her blunt, pink lips blowing the smoke out the only thing josie could stare at.

“what is it this time that got you to this roof?”

josie grabs the blunt again and breaths it in. penelope lets her have the silence as she stares at the view.

the lights in mystic falls were increasing, the telltale of people going home. she couldn’t hear hope and lizzie anymore. they were probably asleep, if the calm jazz she could pick up was any sign.

“why did you come back?”

penelope looks at josie from the corner of her eye, not yet turning fully. their feet hit against the roof irregularly. 

if they were anything like they were three years ago, josie would have teased her about letting this happen, knowing penelope hated these small things.

but they weren’t the same people. nor were they anything like they used to be.

penelope takes her the blunt and that’s when they make eye contact. josie isn’t scared, nor shy to ask the question. her brown eyes meet penelope’s green and she enjoys the strength on her attitude, how she doesn’t back down as penelope stares back.

“an only witches school wasn’t really enough for my chaotic self.” she shows josie a crooked smile, eyes small. “besides, the waffles were getting kind of boring.”

josie chuckles at that and penelope sees how her smile is softer than before.

“you aren’t going to answer me, are you?”

penelope leans back, almost laying were it not for her hands keeping her up. “i don’t know, josie. do you want my answer now?”

penelope thinks about the quiet streets of the town her school was at. she thinks of the brioche and the hot chocolates and how moving on felt. it felt good, breathing and not choking on every breath from josie. penelope thinks about belgium and thinks of a place where she found her self.

and josie thinks, too. thinks of long hallways and learning to be her own person beside lizzie. of hope’s warmth as they rekindled their friendship. of the black magic surging through her veins, of how hard it was to gain control. she wonders if penelope would have been proud of the person she was. josie thinks about a school without penelope and thinks of a growth that both of them were proud of.

“no,” josie breathes out, her shoulders slacked and relaxed, “i don’t think i want it.”

penelope smiles and closes her eyes. a moment later, so does josie.

if she focuses, she can hear josie’s breathing, can almost feel her warmth beside her body. it had been years ever since being so close with josie didn’t cause her pain, didn’t cause her a hurtful yearning.

now, it was calm. everything was quiet, a comfortable silence that she and josie never had the chance to have. a silence that in the past it was taken away by selflessness and helping in the wrong ways.

she opens her eyes. josie is already looking at her, her eyes a brown that penelope could get lost into.

“hello,” she murmurs with a smile.

josie returns her smile. 

her hand is warm and envelopes penelope’s like it found a home.

“hi there.”

and then, with a dying blunt between them, hope’s jazz filling their silence, penelope feels like she could breathe again.

**Author's Note:**

> catch me on my twitter @thehopesaltzman


End file.
